Mischief in the Slytherin Common Room
by lorelei173
Summary: When they find themselves alone in the Slytherin common room, Draco asks Pansy to play a game.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I do not profit from this at all. It's all in fun.**

The common room was eerily silent. In a far corner near a fire, Draco sat with his back up against a sofa, his arm still lazily  
wrapped around the girl at his side. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. Both had fallen asleep while  
reading an assignment for Potions.

Draco awoke first, turning his head to the side and placing a small kiss on Pansy's cheek, causing her to stir slightly. "Hey,  
sleepy-head! Wake up!" he teased. She slowly opened her eyes, looking directly into Draco's eyes. For a few seconds, both stared silently at the other. "Should we finish the Potions assignment?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we'd better. Snape's probably mad enough about us already."

Reaching for the book, she brushed against Draco's leg, sending a spark tingling through both of them. Their eyes met again. The air around them flickered with emotion. Within minutes, the assignment was completed. "You up for a game of cards?"

"Which game?" Pansy asked. The idea had piqued her curiosity. She'd not known Draco to be a card player.

"Poker," replied Draco with a sly grin. "Poker with a twist."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pansy laughed.

"Strip poker," stated Draco coolly. "When you lose a hand, an article of clothing comes off."

"That's insane," cried Pansy. "Don't you think we'll get in trouble?" Her voice seemed defiant, but her eyes were  
roaming Draco up and down.

'She's intrigued' he thought to himself. "Look around," Draco commented. "There's no one here. There hasn't been anyone here  
for quite some time and I doubt there will be anyone here anytime soon. So, since we're here alone why not have a bit of fun by  
ourselves?" He gave her a smile that positively oozed Malfoy charm. He knew she was weakening.

She hesitated briefly, and then with a resigned but lighthearted smile she responded, "All right, then. I'm in."

"Wonderful," smiled Draco. He produced a pack of Muggle cards and proceeded to shuffle them.

"Where on Earth did you get those?" asked Pansy incredulously.

"I have my sources," he answered without giving anything away. He dealt the first hand. Within minutes, a surprised look flashed over  
his features. He had lost the first round. He glared at Pansy, "Where did you learn to play Muggle poker?"

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

"Well," he grinned, "you're in for quite a show!" His robe came off. He smiled and dealt the next hand. "Gods! I can't catch a  
break!" His green and silver tie joined his robe in a little pile beside him.

The next hands resulted in the loss of shoes, socks and vest. "Do you wish to stop, Draco?" Pansy smiled at him.

"I will win the next round," he huffed, "and the ones after that, too." He dealt and Pansy lost her first round. Her robe joined his on  
the floor...soon joined by her shoes, socks, Slytherin tie, and jumper.

"Now it gets good," he grinned. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course, Draco"

The hand was dealt and Draco added his shirt to the growing pile on the floor. Pansy followed suit after the next hand. "Green lingerie?" asked Draco.

"One can show Slytherin pride in all manner of ways," she responded matter-of-factly.

"No complaints from me," he said, staring at her chest.

"Ahem!!"

"Pardon? Oh, er, right then," he started, as the next hand was dealt. Draco sat back and smiled. She had lost again.

She stood, undid the catch on her skirt and dropped that, too, revealing the matching bottom half of the green lingerie set.

"Do we go on then?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and a smile threatening to fill his face.

"Why not?" She grinned impishly, looked around the room and saw it was still completely deserted. "We're the only signs of life here."

The hand was dealt and played. Both smiled with sweet anticipation. Draco reached over to her and gently undid the clasp at the front of her bra, then dropped his hands to his side. His eyes searched hers as she removed the top lingerie piece and tossed it onto the by now rather large pile. A few seconds passed in silence, neither moved. "Go on then Draco!" She urged in a whisper. "You know you want to!" She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He lowered his eyes and gazed at her.

"Pansy..." he began.


End file.
